


F̵͉̈́͒A̶̟̿C̷͖̈Ȉ̷͙̹̉L̵̀͜I̵̘͠͝T̵͖̀Ÿ̴̜́̋͜

by olive_man



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Probably never going to be finished, someonem help and give me ideas, this is just a prologue lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olive_man/pseuds/olive_man
Summary: roblox fanfiction. the first one that i'm going to be posting. the others are in the works. and no i don't write ships i hate writing those.
Kudos: 1





	F̵͉̈́͒A̶̟̿C̷͖̈Ȉ̷͙̹̉L̵̀͜I̵̘͠͝T̵͖̀Ÿ̴̜́̋͜

...

You wake up. 

...

What is this place? 

...

You decide to look around. 

...

This environment is very strange. You don't remember coming here in the first place. 

Describe environment to [READER]? 

[YES] [NO] 

...

You choose [YES]. 

...

The environment is a facility. The facility is abandoned; rust is all over the place: the doors, the walls, objects. It is also very dusty and dark. Barely any of the lights work, and most of the things here are either gone or broken. It had this old, damp smell. There is probably tons of mold in here. There is an orange-ish fog hanging in the air, making it hard to see ahead of you. 

...

Does that satisfy you?

[YES] [NO] 

...

You choose [YES]. 

...

Affirmative.

...

Do you want to explore this facility? By choosing yes, you are agreeing to let the story progress and putting your life at risk. Do you wish to proceed?

[YES] [NO]

...

You choose [YES] 

...

Then it is decided...

Welcome, [READER].

Please enjoy your stay.

Y̸̨̧̢̼̲̮̰̅̆̉̍͝Ő̸̹̗̮̺̲͕̬̏̄̉U̶̡̲͎̞̻͙͗̆̾͜'̴̢̛̟͓̫̪̒̇̾̌́̎͠͝͝R̵̡̛͍͉̦͎͈͔̥͙̗̿̃̑̽̒͝E̸͚͉̓̓͑ ̴̢̨̜͚̭̇̾͆̃G̸͚̮͐Ờ̴̡̥̥̹͖̹̠̓̓͋̑̉͠͠͝I̷̘̒̕N̶̙̐͝Ģ̵͚̲͕̳̫̘̖̩̑̈͛ ̵̢̰͙̪̩̐̽͜͜T̷̗̰̠̣̬̓̊͝O̸͓̝̙̪̖̓̎̔̈̕͘̚͜͝ͅ ̵̨̡̬͙͇̗͇̲̼͗̊͜Ḅ̸̣̟̼͙̻͑̃͊͑E̸͈̰̯̳͖̹̬͒̑̍͋̇͑̊͒̽͠ ̴̲͔̔͠H̵̨̹̤̼̦̘̘̭͇͕͐̊͒̿̓̓̚͠͠E̶̡͉̫̬͇͚̳̔̄̓̈́͒̃̈́̃͗̚Ṙ̵̞̺̘̜̼̩̀̊͌͊̒͒̅̽Ḛ̴̰̈́̚͝ ̶͍̬͕̪͔̟͉͒̎̽̐Ȁ̴̮̳̞̟͇̟̳͂ ̴̢̮͈̲͒̃̃̐̋͜V̶̼̹̙̱̟̒͋͆̾̆͂͛̋͊͜Ě̴͎̜̦̞̠̝̻͑͌̉͒̕R̷̟͓͆Y̵̜̹̫͓̓̌̿̾̈́͑̓̾͘ͅ ̷̡͔̖̩́͆̆̈̊̿Ḷ̸̜͔͙͓̺͍̂̈̍̃͒́̕͝Ȍ̸̟̠̗͚̘̲̜͉̅ͅͅŅ̷̨̡̦̺̣͖̩͚̑̏̑̆͘͠͝G̶̢̛͔͆̄͌̑̅̒̈́ ̴̧̨̡̩͓̐̏͒͐̏̎̚̕͠T̸̥͔͈̆͗̿̒͂͆͑Ḯ̸̜͈͓̝͔͓̣͔̟͌͒̌M̵̭͊̔̈́E̸͓̳͖̹͎̗̝̱͈͑́̉͒͝.̶̛͕̣́̓͗̕.̷̗̎̈̎̀̍͝.̵̟̈́̌̿ 

oh and before i go here's my [wattpad profile.](https://wattpad.com/user/lelazy44) i'm much more active on that one and you get updates on my miserable life.

**Author's Note:**

> wattpad above


End file.
